Bounty Hunter
by Ai Megami Murasaki
Summary: FemNaru Sora is taken away from the village after bringing Sasuke back to the village. Not really good at summaries so please read and if you don't like it then thanks for taking a look, maybe you'll like my poems instead? OC and FemNaru UNDER REVISON!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I what I do own is my character.

Chapter 1

**No More**

By: Ai Megami Murasaki

Sora Namikaze used to be known as Naruto Uzumaki. She is the only child and daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and his wife.

She was Konoha's Jinchuuriki, one who is hated and feared because of the demon sealed within them. For Sora it was the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, which was sealed within her. Although she played the role of the dobe, in reality she was really very smart and very powerful.

In her mask of stupidity and foolishness only her determination and what she believed in showed. One thing about her was that she could do and no else could was that she could changed the hearts of the people she encounters.

In her twelve years of life in the Leaf Village Sora managed to make friends with the Rookie Nine and Gai's Team. They look to Sora as a great comrade to have by their side and even great friend to have their backs. But most of them saw only what she wanted them to see. All they ever saw was her happy-go-lucky mask.

Only three people ever knew the real Sora. They were Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji. There one other one but he no longer lived in the village. His name was Itachi Uchiha. They were the first true friends she ever had. Everything in her life was going fine (keyword being was) until one faithful event.

The Betrayal of Sasuke Uchiha

Sora managed to bring the younger Uchiha back although he was heavily wounded due to the fact that Sora had to defend herself from his attacks. If she hadn't she would have been killed because she wasn't allowed to use her hidden skills. Plus she still cared for him as her brother. She thought he wouldn't actually kill her for power. That was one mistake she regretted when she felt his chidori go through her.

When her and the rest of the retrieval team returned back to the village with him the villagers accused her of trying to kill the last Uchiha, even Sakura blamed her. The villagers started to beat Sora. Not one of her friends could get through to help and she was too weak and tired to protect herself. When Tsunade finally broke it up a foolish villager did something that was against the law. He told them.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN PROTECTING HER!! SHE'S THE DEMON KYUUBI!! SHE'S THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL US ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!!"

They stared in shock at what the villager said. They (for the ones that didn't know) looked to Sora who stared at them all with a blank look on her face.

"Sora-nee-san t-tell me it isn't true. T-Tell me that he is lying. Tell me you are not the d-demon Kyuubi," stuttered out Konohamaru.

"Of course she's not-" started Tsunade but Sora stopped her.

"Hokage-sama let them decide for themselves if they think I am a demon," she stated very calmly. The ones that knew **her** and what she had in mind stared at her with widened eyes.

"Y-You're going to tell them?!" asked Tsunade in shock.

"Hai"

"Doishite?"

"For they are my friends and they deserve to know," Sora still stared at them blankly, hiding everything behind one of her masks. She took a deep breath and started her tale.

"On the day the Kyuubi attacked he was not killed, but sealed into a baby that had its umbilical cord freshly cut. The Yondaime sealed the demon into his own child and he died for it, and the mother died in child birth." Everyone stared in shock as they realized what she had just said to them.

"Chotto Matte. If the Yondaime sealed the demon into his own child then that means the child is-" and they gasped as it finally sunk in. Naruto or in this case Sora gave them a little smile, "Hai, that's right. My father, the Yondaime, sealed the demon, Kyuubi, into his only child, his daughter, me."

Silenced reigned for a few moments until, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE OUR PRECIOUS YONDAIME'S ONLY CHILD, HIS DAUGHTER!! YOU ARE STILL A DEMON!! A DEMON THAT KILLED OUT LOVED ONES!!" yelled a villager. Soon shouts of similar sayings came from others.

"GET OUT OF HERE!! LEAVE THIS VILLAGE AND NEVER COME BACK!!"

"YEAH LEAVE THIS VILLAGE!! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!!"

"JUST LEAVE AND DIE! JUST GO DIE SOMEWHERE!!"

"HELL YEAH WHY DON'T YOU DO THE WHOLE VILLAGE A FAVOR AND JUST GO DIE SOMEWHERE OR BETTER YET GO KILL YOURSELF!!"

Shouts of agreement to the last statement echoed across the whole village. Sora's lips twitched up into a smile and laughed. A laugh that was void of any emotions; hollow. Her laughter quieted the shouts of everyone around her. They all stared at her wondering why she was laughing.

"Sou ka. So that is how it is. Alright then," she looked at the ones that hated her with a hollow smile on her face, "I will grant your wish. I will die," suddenly a kunai appeared in her hand seemingly out of nowhere. Nobody saw her reach for her pouch.

"Sora don't do it!" yelled Tsunade to her daughter figure.

The little jinchuriki smiled a little sadly at her, "Sayonara," and she drove the kunai into her chest and straight into her heart.

The villagers cheered as the ones that cared for her yelled, "SORA, NOOO~!"

The blond fell backwards into the ground. Her right hand fell away from the kunai and onto the dirt. Sora's friends stared in shocked horror at the sight before them as the villagers cheered in triumph.

"FINALLY THE DEMON HAS DIED!"

"WE CAN FINALLY LIVE IN PEACE WITHOUT THAT DEMON HERE!!"

"SHE FINALLY DID SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE!!"

"NEVER AGAIN WILL WE HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HER!!"

The cheering stopped as they noticed red chakra starting to rise from her body. The chakra gathered and formed something at her side. It was a man. He had fiery red hair that went down to his butt. He had fox ears and nine tails that swung back and forth. He was very tall and muscular and made the village girls blush. When he opened his eyes it was a rich golden color.

"K-Kyuubi no K-Kitsune," stammered out a frightened villager.

Kyuubi ignored them and knelt down next to Sora. He gazed at her gently like a father would. He tenderly brushed a strand of golden hair away from her face. His hands moved slowly down until it touched the kunai that had pierced her heart. He closed his eyes and a few moments later red chakra was flowing into where Sora stabbed herself

They watched before their very eyes as the wound healed and the kunai pop out. They were startled when Sora took a gasp of air. Kyuubi opened his eyes and looked into Sora's own weary ones.

"K-Kyuubi," she whispered out before going back into the world of darkness, her chest lightly moving up and down to the timing of her breathing. The Kitsune picked her up bridal style and that's when Konoha snapped out of their stupor.

"QUICK KILL THE DEMON BEFORE IT ESCAPES!!"

The shinobis that didn't like Sora threw kunais and shurikens at them hoping that it would hit the demon. But before the weapons could impale him and Sora a blur stopped them. Konoha stared in shock as the shinobi's weapons lay at the mysterious person's feet.

They could not figure out who the person was for she (they know it was a she because of her very big assets XP) was wearing a black cloak.

"WHO ARE YOU THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT A MURDEROUS BEAST, WHOM HAS CAUSED US NOTHING BUT DESTRUCTION AND BLOODSHED?!!"

"Silence yourself," her cold voice sent shivers down all their spines. Her voice could freeze hell.

The idiot of a villager got angry at being ordered around by some woman (sexiest _), "WHO ARE YOU TO ORDER US ON WHAT TO DO?!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT VILLAGE YOU ARE DEALING WITH?!!" Similar shouts were then being thrown at her. Man, were the villagers stupid. Guess idiots stuck with more idiots so that they don't look entirely stupid.

"YEAH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO ORDER US AROUND?!!"

"WE ARE THE STRONGEST VILLAGE IN ALL THE SHINOBI NATIONS!!"

"THAT'S RIGHT AND WE COULD KILL YOU JUST LIKE THAT!!"

"I said…SILENCE!!" the booming voice quieted all the chaotic voices around her. "The Village Hidden in the Leaf has gotten arrogant from the years of power! You have grown to not care or your own whom do not follow or obey your orders in exact or whom are different from you!" they stared in shock as the sting of words rang true.

"You have lost your ability to see underneath the underneath! You all have become FOOLS!" Killer intent explored from her body making her cloak fly off of her, finally revealing her face. Midnight-blue hair floated down as angry amethyst eyes stared at them.

"You have lost the ability to see and care for what really matters. Yes, you truly have become to fools," her voice became calm, "and fools such as you deserve to DIE!!" her chakra flared to life and twin katanas appeared in her hands. She took a menacingly step toward them and they backed up a few feet in fright. As she advanced toward the frighten people someone blurred right in front of them. The blur was none other than Sora, her hands outstretched, blocking the woman's way. Sora looked into the woman's shocked face with her determined one.

"Sora move," the woman's face going back to impassive.

The young kunoichi shook her head, "Iie."

"Sora. Move. Out. Of. The. Way," the woman gritted out and took a step forward.

Sora's eyes hardened, "Iie," she said forcefully.

"Why not?"

"Because I gave my word that I would protect this village. I gave my word, and I never go back on it. That is my nindo; my ninja way." The ones behind her stared in shock. This girl would still protect them even after all the horrible things they did to her.

"You would still protect these _**fools**_," she spat, "even after all the things they did to you?"

"Hai"

"Doishite?"

"Because they are my precious people," Sora's hands dropped as well as her head. She looked at the ground with a small sad smile. "Even though I might not be theirs," and she slowly started to fall to the ground. She would have connected with it too if it wasn't for Kyuubi. He caught her and held her bridal style. One moment he was in front of the group of people then he was next to the woman, but not without staring stoically at them. They leaned back in fright because even though he wasn't showing any emotions they could feel the cold hatred he had for them. The mysterious woman had her katanas down as she glared at them.

"You are very lucky Sora stopped me and you were very lucky to have had her."

"What do you mean 'were'?" asked a skeptical Tsunade.

"Foolish Hokage. Did you really expect Kyuubi and I would allow Sora to continue to live here with these _**people**_," spitting the word out like they were really the ones that were the monsters in human form. "You don't deserve her."

"And she will be coming with us with or without your consent," the woman made her katanas disappear, much to the amazement and shock of the others. She turned her back to them when, "WAIT!" made her turn her head to look at the person.

"Who exactly are you?" asked Kakashi.

"Hmm, I guess I can answer that. Listen well for I will not repeat myself."

"_A warrior's heart _

_A cold disposition_

_A maiden from sky_

_A leader from above_

_A land of light everlasting_

_This is who I am"_

She finished her riddle which left them confused, "That is my answer. You figure it out," and with that they disappeared from sight.

"N-No it can't b-be. N-Not her," stuttered Jiraiya. They all turned to him and saw that he was really pale and shaking like a leaf.

"Jiraiya what's wrong? Who was that woman?" asked Tsunade.

"D-Don't you remember? It's _**her**_," the Godaime's eyes widened in shock, fear, and realization.

"Y-You can't be serious?!" she yelled.

"I'm dead serious Tsunade. It can only be her."

"Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama who was she?" asked Shizune.

"It's _**her**_. A woman with a warrior's heart. One that never shows emotions. Nicknamed after a maiden that is from heaven. A leader from Village Hidden in the Stars in the Land of Eternal Light in the Land of Eternity. She is Ai Megami Murasaki, The Tennyo," answered the two Sannin. Gasps of fear and surprise was heard throughout the crowd listening.

"OH MY GOSH! It was really her?!"

"And we talked to her like that?!"

"We are lucky we are even alive!"

As all this was going on Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at the open gate of the village.

"Will we ever see her again Jiraiya?"

"I'm sure we will Tsunade. I'm sure we will." They continued to look at the open gate as a gust a wind blew making a leaf from a nearby tree break off. The wind made it dance and twirl in front of them as it was carried out the gates, but not once did they look at it.

TO BE CONTINUE

Ai: *heave a sigh* Oh my gosh…finally I'm done.

Sasuke: *rolls eyes* Yeah finally. That took longer than you normally do.

Ai: *glare* Well~ excuse me for being more busy than usual in my life. I'm a senior this year stupid.

Sasuke: *glare* Who you calling stupid?

Ai: Well there's no else here is there?

Sasuke: I hate you

Ai: The feeling is mutual *sigh* Well anyway review if you like it if you don't *shrug* still review, but please if it's going to be a flamer, DON'T. I don't need that kind of shit. The only kind I am actually going to accept is constructive criticism, and trust me when I know what one sounds like. If you are trying to disguise it then I will write back. Again trust me when I say that I am not afraid to speak my mind. Anyway I know that this chapter kind of sucks so I will do better in the next chapter, if I choose to continue it.

**Some Info:**

Ai's village is older than the other Star Village. So yes it's the first one.

If you have any questions then ask and I will answer ^__^

Oh and another thing I need a Pairing for Naruto. You people can pick anyone that suits her, but if it's Sasuke I will no way in hell pair them together because right now I really really despise him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my own character.

Naruto x Shikamaru - 4

Naruto x Itachi - 4

Naruto x Neji - 1

Ai: ................Wow people. Anyway thanks for your patience on waiting for the second chapter. For the pairing poles we have a tie between Itachi and Shikamaru so far, and poor Neji is in last place

Neji: *glare* Why am I in last place? I am one of the most popular males. Why do I have only **ONE** VOTE?!

Ai: -_- Because they think that you don't fit well with Naruto/Sora. *shrug* Oh well too bad for you

Neji: Bu-

Ai: *pushes Neji into a room and locks it* ^_^ So reminder to all readers please review, no flamers, and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is acceptable.

*Banging on the door*

Neji: You let me out this minute!

Ai: ^_^ **ANYWAY** on with the story!

Chapter 2

**My New Life**

By: Ai Megami Murasaki

Ten years have passed since Sora disappeared with Kyuubi and that woman. Through that time the village that once held such life was now dull. It seemed that all of it and the brightness that was always in Konoha had been sucked away. Even when the sun shined its brightest the village still looked gloomy. At first they didn't know why. They did the things they normally do everyday. They did their shopping. They did their missions. They did their jobs. They just couldn't figure out what the hell was missing.

There was no one to distract them. No one to interrupt. No one to play pranks on them. No one to-...then they finally figured it out. There was no Sora. No Sora to brighten their most awful days. No Sora to make their routine and boring days unpredictable and exciting. Without Sora everything was just boring and...dead. Add to the fact that it was raining that day. It just made things more dull and bleak. The Hokage of the village sat in her office staring out the window and into the rain. A look of sadness could be seen on her face. She sighed and continued to stare out her window, tiredly watching over the village.

"Ten years," she whispered with a sigh, "Ten years since you disappeared with no way of tracking you." She sighed once more.

'Seems like I am doing that a lot of that lately.'

Just then Shizune, along with TonTon, came into the room with a big stack of papers in her hands.

"Tsunade-sama another stack of papers just came in."

"Oh thanks Shizune. Just leave it on my desk," the Godaime waved her hand dismissively, never once looking away from the window.

"Wow you finished your other stack already," her assistant said as she put down the papers.

"Yeah," Tsunade sighed.

Shizune looked at her sensei sadly. Since Sora left she was never quite herself anymore, "You rarely ask for sake or fall asleep anymore. Lately you've been getting all your work done quickly," she said trying to cheer her up (yeah like that helped).

"Well you know Shizune I have to keep busy. I am the Godaime Hokage after all. Now please go, I'm very busy."

Her assisstant sighed, "Hai Hokage-sama," and she left the office.

When Tsunade heard the soft click of the door she let out a tired sigh, "Will I ever see you again?" and she continued to stare out into the rain for a couple more minutes before continuing her paper work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away from the Land of Fire, hidden securely from all prying eyes and malevolent intruders, where no outsider can get through, an unseen barrier guarded three powerful villages, but we are only going to visit one for now. The Village Hidden in the Stars.

People buslted everywhere going about their daily duties. People smiled at one another, mother's or father's spending time with their children, ninjas leaving or coming back from missions, and just everyday things.

A young woman with long blond hair that shined brighter than the sun could been seen walking through the crowd, greeting everyone she met along the way with a smile.

"Hello Sora," said an old woman from behind her.

The young kunoichi turned and smiled, "Hello Shiroi-baa-san."

"Going to see the Hikarikage?"

"Hai"

"Alright then send her my regards and make sure she is taking care of herself. You know how she can get sometimes," Shiroi laughed at little with Sora.

"Hai we all know how she can get. Well see you later Baa-san," Sora waved her goodbye as she walked away.

"Ja ne So-chan"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the office of the Hikarikage a woman with midnight blue hair and amethyst eyes could be seen finishing up a stack of her very own paperwork. To the side, leaning against her office wall was a very handsome muscular male, who had long red hair and golden eyes. Just then Sora walked through the door.

"Hello Hikarikage-sama daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hello Sora I am fine and how are you?"

"Same old same old," the kunoichi gave a shrug, "and are you sure that you are fine? Having you been eating and sleeping normally?" she asked with a certain look at her.

Ai had the urge to roll her eyes, but refrained from doing so, "Hai."

"Uh huh," Sora clicked her tongue, not believing her one bit. She turned to Kyuubi and asked him, "Is she really taking care of herself while I was gone?"

Kyuubi smirked, "Believe it or not kit, but hai she has been."

"You know I have ears, and although they might not be able to hear as well as both of yours, they still work perfectly fine," the Nidaime Hikarikage said letting a little annoyance slip through her stoic persona.

Both ninjas smiled at her, "We know that, and we also know that sometimes you need help taking care of yourself."

Ai gave a sigh, 'She is not my mother.' She signed the last paper and faced her two best ninja, "Now that I am done with this I can tell what you two will be doing for the next month."

She opened the draw and tossed them a sealing scroll each, "In that scroll you will find neccesities that you will need on the trip that you will acommpany me on."

"Where are we going?" asked Kyuubi.

"We are going to a very important meeting with Yamihi Ryutenshi, Yamikage of the Village Hidden in the Shadows, and Kage Akagawa, Tsukikage of the Village Hidden in the Moon, to discuss matters that are important to our villages. You two are coming along because we each agreed to bring two people with us who we think would help with some of the matters that we have. Now we leave in two hours, so get what you think you need and meet me at the North Gate. Dismissed."

"Hai," and they poofed out of the room. Ai was about to leave to go get ready herself when the door opened. She looked up and notice that it was Tekeshi Shikitane, her fiancee. He had black hair that reached slightly pass his chin. His eyes were a dark blue. He also had a very nice body, it was nice and muscular. They were going to get married two days after she got back. She gave him a small smile as he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a chaste kiss.

"How are you doing my Saiai?" he asked as he nuzzeled her neck lightly.

She giggled slightly, "Fine, and wish people will stop asking me that. I know how take care of myself just fine you know?"

"Ah, but sometimes you can go overboard my love, and we worry. It's what love ones do"

"I guess you are right"

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right," he pulled back to give her a cocky smirk, which only made her laugh. "So my beloved when are leaving for your meeting today?"

"I have to be at the North Gate in two hours to meet Sora and Kyuubi, which reminds me I still have to get ready. So let go you big goof," she gave a light push to his chest.

Tekeshi raised one of his hands to his forehead in a dramatic gesture, "Oh but why?! You leave me all alone love I will wither and die," he pulled her closer to him with both hands, "Oh please~ beloved stay and keep me company. If you don't I will surely die of loneliness!"

Ai laughed at his antics, "Oh stop being a Drama Queen and let go. I will be only gone for a week. I know you can last until then," she smiled at him.

He returned the smile with one of his own and let her go, "Alright I won't keep you any longer. Now hurry before you are late."

"And just who's fault will that be?" she laughed as she left her office to go to her house to get ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the North Gate**

Ai waited for her two ninjas that would go with her on this trip. She heard a poof to the left of her signaling that they had arrived. She turned to the two and asked, "Do you have everything that you need?"

"Hai"

She nodded her head, "Alright let's go."

Before they could take one more step a voice called out, "Wait!" They looked back to find Tekeshi running toward them. Ai blinked curiously at him as he stopped right in front of them, "Koishi what is it?"

He pulled something out from his back pocket and held it up. Ai gasped in surprise at what he held in his hand. It was a beautiful dark blue teardrop necklace with a thin gold chain. He smiled at her reaction the jewelry, "Happy Birthday Saiai."

"Oh Tekeshi it's beautiful," she said as she let him put it on her, "but it's not my birthday yet."

"I know, but I wanted to give your present before you went on your trip."

"Arigato Koishi I love it. And I was going to wait until I got back to give this to you but," she pulled out a necklace similar to his. Hers was a white teardrop with a silver chain. It also looked like the gem was shining a little, but that could be just the lighting right?

Ai smiled, "Here this is for you." He smiled at her, took it, and put it on, "Arigato Saiai. I'll see you when you get back." He watched as she left with Sora and Kyuubi. The three never saw the evil smirk that spread across his face.

"See you when you get back Hikarikage."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Ai: YES! Done with the second chapter. FINALLY! Please review and vote for the pairings with Naruto/Sora ^_^!

Kyuubi: Why'd it take you so long anyway?

Ai: Well first there was graduation, college applications, other college stuff, work, another job interview, so that makes tow jobs now, and etc. ^_^

Kyuubi: *sweatdrop* That's quite a bit of things

Ai: Yeah well *shrug* I don't mind it's good for me


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my own character

Naruto x Shikamaru - 9

Naruto x Itachi - 5

Naruto x Neji - 1

Ai: To all my wonderful reviewers, Thank you so very much for being so patient with me. I am truly sorry for not continuing early, but I have been a bit distracted lately. And if you look to the votings you will see that Shikamaru is in the lead, Itachi second, and Neji......still in last place with still only one vote......*scratch head*......which I wonder how that happened.

Neji: *Glare at the readers* Yes I would like to know about that too. Shika is lazy, Itachi is a rogue right now, Shino didn't even get a vote, and I only get **ONE**! After all that time she hasn't written for I still only get **ONE**!

Ai: *Smack Neji upside his over egoed head* Urusai you baka. They get to choose not you! So be happy and shut up before I make you regret ever being here!

Neji: Bu-

Ai: *Glare*

Neji: .........*huff* Fine

Ai: Good....now on to the story ^_^

Chapter 3

**Everything in Ruins**

By: Ai Megami Murasaki

Leaves rustled as a gentle breeze blew through the quiet woods. No noise disturbed the peacefulness that surrounded it. Nothing but the light taps of a single pair of footsteps. The light wind gently brushes aside midnight-blue hair to reveal a headband of a hidden village. This one was associated with the Hidden Star Village. Dark Purple Kage robes hung from slender shoulders reaching just a little above delicate feet. Dark amethyst eyes stared straight ahead looking almost as if bored, but still very much alert to any danger that might befall.

Ai Murasaki, the Nidaime Hikarikage, was returning, if only for a little while, like she promised. She promised to the man that she loves she would be back in one week to celebrate her birthday with him. She couldn't wait. Ai could feel herself smile at the thought of what her fiancee was going to surprise her with. He always had a nack for always surprising the shit out of her. She just hope the Sora and Kyuubi were fine. She had left them behind so that they could continue as soon as she got back.

Coming closer to the ancient magic that protected her village, just like the other two in the Land of Eternity, she felt a bit anxious excitement wash over her. The almost always stoic Hikarikage let another small smile cross her face. She just couldn't wait to be reunited with Tekeshi. The descendant of the tennyos, stepped in front of the illusion that protected her village from anything that wishes to harm it. She whispered the incantation only know to the people of the Land of Eternity, "_Protected by Stars. Guarded in Eternity. Surrounded by Light. Open to the magic within. Reveal thee to thy self_." What seemed to be nothing there but the scenery, rippled and shimmered right in front of her. She smiled and walked right through. It looked like she walked into a pocket, or hole. It was like walking through a door, only thing is that you were disappearing as you continued forward.

When all of her person was through the portal, the ripple smoothed out and the shimmering faded to look like nothing happened at all. On the other side Ai had looked down while stepping out of the portal to make sure she didn't trip on anything. For some reason, people that come through always seem to forget something on the ground. So every time the next person came out they would always trip over whatever was left behind. She shook her head in amusement. She remembered this one time that one of her best ninjas tripped over a kunai that got left behind. After his face plant and kissing Mother Earth hello, the face that he made when he realized what he tripped over donned on him was priceless. She laughed a good whole three days because of that.

Looking up after making sure that there was nothing on the ground to trip her, shock and disbelief colored her face. Right in front of her was her beloved village in ruins. The village gate, that was always closed unless they were holding a festival or party that the other villages were invited to, looked like it had been blown open by some very powerful jutsus and bombs. One doors was hanging off its hinges while the other was on the ground. Houses, shops, buildings, statues, everything was broken, bloodied, blackened, and or completely obliterated. Still in shock, her feet began to move on its own. Slowly she walked through her once lively village, looking at all the destruction through a shocked daze.

Buildings were black and smoking, all vegetation was burned or ripped from the ground by something or other. Houses had holes where things or people were flown through. But the worst part of it all were the bodies that littered the floor. Their blood forever staining the earth that they lay on. Women, men, children, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, uncles, aunties, cousins, friends, family. All were there. Faces of pain and horror. Dull eyes blankly stared back at her. With each face she looked into she saw how they died. With each face a little of her soul died along with them. Suddenly she realized that her feet had taken her to the Kage Tower in front of her office. Looking down with slightly lifeless eyes, two bodies lay next to each other. Their hands tightly holding each other.

"Even in death you are still inseprable," she softly said to her parents. Ai looked at them a little longer, figuring out how they died, needing that as closure for her. If they didn't have a gaping hole in them she would have thought they were just sleeping or unconscious. Her right hand slowly reached forward and stroked their faces, "May you two rest peacefully, and wait patiently for me to come meet you one day."

Suddenly she felt something. Snapping her head up she concentrated. It was faint, but she felt it. Whatever it was. She quickly stood and disappeared. This chakra that she felt, felt very familiar, but it was so weak she couldn't tell who it was. She reappeared by a small clearing a little ways from a training ground nearby. She looked around, but found no one. There was just trees in every direction. No noise. No sound. Not even the wond blew. Ai closed her eyes and spread out her senses, trying to figure out where that weak chakra signature was. She searched, her mind reaching out. North, nothing. South, nothing. East, nothing. West, no- wait. There! 200 yards west of her location.

Quickly running to where the signature weakly pulsed, getting slightly weaker with the passing time, she dodged trees and jumped over rocks and stumps, and bursted through the forest. Looking around with narrowed eyes she noticed she was in another clearing. Although this one was much smaller with one larger tree right in the middle. Cautiously stepping forward, she looked for any signs of life. While looking around the Nidaime Hikarikage heard a quiet groan of pain. Looking around, she tried to figure out where it came from. Another groan sounded. It came from the tree. She turned her head to look at the giant tree and notice that a hand was barely sticking out from behind it. Anyone who wasn't really observant would have easily missed it.

Slowly the Kage of the Star Village walked over to find out who it was. She kept her guard up and senses alert, just in case. Walking around the tree she was met with one of the most shocking sights she had seen since coming back to the village. There, lying on the ground, was Tekeshi. Every inch of his body was covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. There was even a deep slash, made by a sword, on his left side, and a hole in his right shoulder. It was more worst then most of the people in the village received. The sight of him in such a state made her cry out in shock and rush to his side.

She quickly checked him over noting that with the extent of his injuries he would need the help of her healing chakra **AND** her element chakra, and fast. Tekeshi let out a groan of pain as her hands started to glow blue and white. The white chakra was the color of their village's healing chakra/energy since they descended from tennyos. The blue chakra was her element affinity with water. She was using the healing qualities to help. She layed her hands on his chest and pushed the chakra into him. Making it heal all of his injuries and damage done to him. She watched in slight relief as the wounds began to close.

"Don't worry Tekeshi. I won't let you die," she panted. She was running out of chakra. The injuries that he sustained were more severe than she thought, but she couldn't, wouldn't stop until she healed him all the way to full health.

Finally after what seemed like hours when it really was only two, she stopped and collapsed over him with a gasp. She had done it. She healed him of all outer and inner injury and damage. She was so tired she could hardly keep her eyes open. It was so hard to even try and catch her breath, but she managed to not pass out from lack of oxygen. Her fiancee's injuries were so severe that she had to wonder who he had fought. Whoever he fought didn't show any mercy. Although the wounds and damage done to him were a little familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

While Ai rested on top of him, she didn't notice that he moved a little, nor did she notice that his eyes fluttered open. A little disoriented and confused for a moment, Tekeshi didn't notice the weight on him until a couple of moments later. Looking down on him, he saw that it was Ai. He noticed that all hs injuries were gone and he felt better, like he was never even close to dieing and knocking on death's door a couple of hours ago. But, how?

Then really looking at his soon-to-be-wife he saw that her breathing was heavy and sweat poured from her in rivers. That's when he realized that she must have healed him. She was the one he felt coming into the clearing before he lost consciousness. He thought it was the enemy. He thought that they had found him. Thinking that for sure that he was going to die, but it wasn't. It was his fiancee.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Ai: Ok I am done with the third chapter, and sorry that is sounds a little rushed and short, but if I had wrote anything more...well you will just have to wait for the next chapter. Again sorry to the readers that I took such a long time updating. Don't forget to review. Thanks! Oh and one more thing before I go Happy New Years!!!!! ^_^


End file.
